


Chain Reaction

by Bri206



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity has her company, Post Season 6, pregnant Felicity, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri206/pseuds/Bri206
Summary: Oliver gets out of prison and Felicity is 6 months pregnant. Oliver wants to help and make up for lost time, but things don't go to plan and they both question if time really had changed them.





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this little prompt of lost time came to me and I thought I'd share it. Enjoy!

The ding of the bell indicates that he has arrived to the top floor. The doors open revealing the familiar yellow marble walls. Walking out, he sees the glass office that has held so many memories, more bad than good unfortunately. But the woman behind his former desk has changed everything for the best.

Coming up to the open archway, he sees her entranced in her screens. Leaning on the frame he just admires her beauty. He has missed so much over the last 6 months with being stuck in a cell.

Her hair is longer and still as bright as the day he met her. Her beauty had just increased in his opinion, with her curved enhanced and her eyes seemed brighter.

Looking down at his watch, he realizes that they’re going to be late if they don’t leave soon. 

“Felicity”

At the sound of his voice, she doesn’t move a muscle. Stepping into the chique office, he tries again.

“Felicity”

Still nothing. Coming up behind her, he gently lays a hand on her shoulder, which causes her to jump. Turning around, she has her hand over her heart.

“Oliver. You scared me.”

“Sorry, but I called your name three times.”

“Oh, sorry I guess I’ve just been a little busy.”

Looking around her forehead creases.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your appointment.”

“Appointment?”

He waits as everything pieces together in her brain.

“Oh, the appointment. Is it Friday already?”

“Come on’ he says helping her up.

“Wait, I need to drop something off.” She says standing up.

“You can do it on the way” he says grabbing her jacket.

As soon as she rounds her desk and grabs the manilla folder, her phone rings.

“Hello? Yes this is she.”

As she dives into the conversation, he silently shuts down her computers and swiftly slides her coat on without her even breaking her mind space. 

Deciding that she won’t leave this office on her own, he puts his arm around her and gently guides her outside of the door.

When they make it to the elevator, she is still talking away about budgeting and trying to drive a deal he has no idea about. Noticing the folder in her hands for the first time, he gently pries it from her flailing fingers.

The name on the yellow envelope reads ‘Richard; HR’. 

Not completely knowing what floor HR is on and deciding they don’t have any time to waste, Oliver decides to let the elevator continue its course down to the parking garage.

When they arrive, he sees a security guard. With her still engrossed in the conversation on her phone, and not knowing attuned with her bearings, he directs her left to the tall bulky man. 

“Hello, I know this isn’t in your job description, but can you please take this to Richard at HR?”

When the guard recognizes Oliver and his boss, he pulls back his shoulders and stands straighter out of respect.

“Yes sir, I can arrange that.”

“Thank you.”

After several more steps, they finally make it to the car. Letting her go for the first time, he opens her door just as she says the words, 

“Thank you, Mr. Brice, and I look forward to doing business with you.”

Ending the call, she has a smile of success on her face.

“And that is how you make a deal.”

Finally taking in her surroundings, her smile quickly disappears.

“Where are we?” 

“The parking garage.” He says simply.

Shaking her head, she starts again.

“Better question, how did we get here?”

“We walked. Well I walked and guided you down here.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, her arms make an irritated gesture. Looking down at her now folder less hands, her eyes go back to his.

“Where is my folder?”

She begins to frantically look around. Taking her hands, he meets her worried eyes.

“Don’t worry, I gave it to someone who will make sure Richard gets it.”

“Who?”

“The security guard over there” he says pointing in the direction the guard was minutes ago.

“Brown hair, green eyes?”

“Wha- yes.”

“Oh, ok, yeah Stan will get it there. He’s very reliable, and nice.”

“See? Nothing to worry about. Now, why don’t you get in the car so we can leave?”

“Oliver, what’s the rush?”

“Felicity, you have an appointment, I just don’t want you to be late.”

“Yeah, well all you had to do was say something, you didn’t have to drag me all the way down here like we were on some top-secret spy mission.”

“I did say something, and if it were up to you, we would still be up in your office.”

“Well excuse me for trying to do my job.”

“Look Felicity, I understand that business is just that, business. But you are forgetting that it is not just about you anymore.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you seem to be focusing all of your energy on 13-hour days rather than your health.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I have a company relying on me to run it.”

“You’ve already missed two appointments, I’m not letting you miss another.

“So that’s how you’re going to be? You just going to go all caveman on me and demand that I go with you?”

“Felicity…:”

“No Oliver, look I know it’s been 6 months. Believe me, I know. Because they were six tortuous months not knowing if you were ok or if you were beat to a pulp. 

Months of crying myself to sleep out of hopelessness because I couldn’t find a way to get you out.

Because I was afraid that I would never see you again. Afraid that I would have to do this parenting thing and raise both of our children alone. 

Killing myself thinking of ways to respond, when the time came when this one asked why you never came home. Why they couldn’t hug you, why we talk to you through glass. Which would eventually lead to the fated discussion of if you even loved them or not.

Thinking about all the worst-case scenarios that seemed like they would happen, broke my heart in every possible way.

But the reality of things changed Oliver. When I realized that I wasn’t the only one hurting, I had to be strong. Strong for William and strong for this baby. And that strength was created by throwing all of my energy and time into building this company and being the strong parent William deserves.”

Realizing how winded she is, she stops and looks down.

“Look I wish I could just look at you and say that these last six months never happened, but I can’t, because they did.”

“I know” he whispers. “I’m sorry Felicity. You’re right, things have changed, just as they should have. I mean, I was gone. I guess I just feel so guilty for that.”

“Oliver…”

“Guilty for not holding your hair back when you needed me. Or being there when you were struggling. I should have been the one taking care of you, not you having to take the whole world upon your shoulders and still expect to come out on top.

This is supposed to be the happiest time for all of us and that time has been robbed. And I just want to get it back.

I mean already missed one kid’s life, I just don’t want to miss another.”

Cupping his face in her palms, he brings his forehead to hers.

“I know. I know. You have no idea how much I’d give to get it all back.”

“I just want to make up for lost time and…”

She stops his sentence with a kiss.

“Thank you.” Her eyes are crystal with unshed tears.

“For what?”

“I wonder everyday how I got so lucky to have someone love me so much that they would go to the edge of hell just to be with me.”

“Always.”

“I love you Oliver.”

Instead of saying it back, he grabs her tightly and kisses her like a dying man feeling the first drops of water for the first time.

And for the first time since he left that dreadful prison cell and was declared a free man, he finally felt it, free.

Pulling away, both breathing hard, they silently tell each other with their eyes, that they were good, and everything would be ok.

“We should probably get to that appointment” she says breaking eye contact first.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Ok” she says slowly climbing into the car with a smile on her face. The first genuine smile she’s had since the moment she knew Oliver was free.  
\------

Later that day, she sees pure joy express itself on her husband’s face. And not just any joy, but the kind that isn’t burdened with hundreds of problems, but simply at peace.

The look of absolute awestruck wonderment she always imagined for him. And in that single moment, she knew that no matter what happened to her for the rest of her life, she would survive because she had her man by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you think season 6 will end? Let me know I'd love to hear your theories!


End file.
